I Love You Sequel to Taking Care of You
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Lacey and Stu Wade Barrett let each others feelings be known to one another. Sequel to "Taking Care of You".


**I Love You**

Summary:

Next chapter to the story "Taking Care of You" With Wade Barrett (Stu Bennett) and Lacey Charles. Lacey and Wade talk about their feelings with each other.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story besides my own character named Lacey.

It was a beautiful evening, the guys and Lacey had just finished up their latest SD taping and wanted to go out clubbing for the night before retreating back up to their rooms and just wanted to wind down.

As usual, the guys hung out in the VIP section and ordering some shots while Lacey and Stu ended up just ordering water for themselves and Stu was the designated driver for the evening since the boys wanted to celebrate and get smashed as they so called it.

Lacey was dressed in a cute black off the shoulder top with white flared bottoms with a golden hoop encircling the cute outfit and black pumps with her chestnut hair in curls and a butterfly clip to match on the side of her head while Stu was just dressed in a nice buttoned down black t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of sneakers to be comfortable.

The club was pretty much crowded and there was chatter everywhere as she sat beside her best friend Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett while the boys were out somewhere dancing and having a great time with the women and divas as the music blared.

Lacey and Stu weren't much of party goers but just decided to hang out and have fun together.

"You having a good time?"Stu asked the beautiful girl next to him.

"Yeah. Pretty much with you while the boys are being wild child's."Pointing to the boys out on the dance floor being goofy or getting themselves drunk.

"I know right. Bloody boys being kids."Stu had to chuckle at his best friends acting like big kids or frat boys in terms.

"Let them have fun while we have ours."Lacey smiled at the big man beside her since they were just sitting together.

"Yeah you're right at least I have the company of my best friend."He said squeezing the little brunette next to him. Lacey soon felt butterflies in her stomach when Stu touched her. Ever since he took care of her, she knew she had feelings for him and him in return for her.

She hoped to maybe strike up the courage to tell him how she truly felt even though they already loved each other but there was more to it than she knew. Right now she would be patient and wait it out to see if he would say something. It wasn't like they were in a rush being a couple.

Stu noticed his best friend was zoned out and was pretty quiet and decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hey, you okay?"The Preston native asked touching her knee gently with his big hand causing her to come back to reality.

"Um...yeah...I was just just thinking that's all."She reassured him with a smile that she was okay as her brown eyes twinkled in the dark setting of the room as Stu gazed into her eyes which were beautiful like stars shining at night.

"Do you want to share because I'm a pretty good listener."He was intent on knowing what she was thinking and maybe he could help her since the big bad boy Brit was willing to lend an ear and a shoulder to talk.

"Do you mind if we leave the boys here and let them catch a cab back home that way we could talk in private. ..I just don't want to talk here."She hoped he didn't mind that they went out and talked by themselves.

"I guess besides the boys got our numbers in case they need us."The Brit chuckled since the club wasn't really their scene and just wanted to be with his best friend instead of clubbing with the guys. As much as Stu and Lacey loved the boys, they could be frat boys at times and be a pain and didn't need to be babysat by them when they had hangovers.

"Do you want to get out of here and head back?"Stu asked offering his jacket to her to keep her warm as they stepped into the cold starry night.

"Sure."The brunette girl smiled as he paid their tips and let the boys go party by themselves.

"Here you go my lady."Stu helped her in the car as he took her small hand into her's helping her up to the seat.

"Thanks."She smiled at him sweetly.

"You're welcome."He smiled back before closing the door gently and got to his side of the car before starting up the engine.

They rode back to the hotel in comfortable silence stealing little glances at one another every now and then. The brawler grabbed Lacey's hand and intertwined it with his. The young girl blushed sweetly at him and became relaxed loving the feeling of his hand holding her's.

Once the two youngsters got to the hotel, the big bad boy Brit killed the engine then loaned his best friend his jacket to wear since it was cold out before helping her out of her seat.

"Thank you kind sir."She giggled taking his hand as he led her down the hummer before closing the door.

"No problem honey."The British man said to her as they made their way inside the warm building while walking to the elevators up to their room still holding hands.

"What floor are you on?"Stu broke the soft silence as they waited for their floor to stop.

"3rd floor in room 243."Lacey told him with a gentle smile.

"Isn't that coincidence, I'm on the same floor too except two doors down in 246."He barked out a little chuckle in her direction as Lacey smiled at him loving his beautiful smile. It was so beautiful and child like.

"So...do you want want to go to my room or yours?"She asked as the elevator stopped on their floor as the two superstars stepped out to go to their rooms.

"Hmmm...what about yours beautiful...None of the boys will find us there."Stu had a naughty glint in his eyes wanting just to ravage this girl in front of him and have her all to himself without the guys wanting to interrupt them.

"Good point my dear."She knew what he was hinting at seeing the lust in his eyes knowing he wanted her as bad as she wanted him as they made it to her room.

The WWE Diva got out her key card from her purse slipping it in the door until the door light turned green.

She placed the key card back in her wallet and zipped up her purse while the brawler kept the door opened for her to step in before he closed the door behind him as he too walked in the small room.

"Sorry about the mess in here, I haven't had much time to clean up earlier while I was trying on so many outfits."She apologized to the Smackdown wrestler while turning on the lights as she had some outfits strewn on her bed that she had to clean up before she let the big man sit down on her queen sized bed.

"It's not a problem at all honey. I understand."Stu spoke up as he watched her clean up the mess although it didn't look too bad except for some outfits that were scattered on her bed that she was cleaning up and tidying around or putting away other than that nothing else seemed out of place and looked pretty tidy which he loved in a girl that was pretty much a neat freak and that's how he was too when he saw a mess, he just had to clean it up but this time he would accept it since he knew she was in a rush earlier before they had gone out.

Once Lacey cleaned up around the room, she got out two water bottles out of the fridge to offer her best friend something to drink.

"Thanks Lace."The Preston native thanked her as she tossed him a cold one.

"You're welcome."She said sitting down putting her water bottle as well after cleaning up the mess she had and put Stu's jacket behind her.

"Stu, can I ask you something?"The pretty brunette asked asked him breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah sure anything doll."He nodded taking her hand into his and brushed the pad of her hand with his thumb gently.

"Stu, when you took care of me, did you mean what you said when you said you love me?"She wanted to know asking if he had actual feelings for her more than being best friends.

"Doll...Of course I did. I love you with all my heart and soul. There's no other person that I want than you. You're gorgeous,smart intelligent,funny,caring, wise beyond your years, sweet, athletic, fun to be around, and everything I want in a girl. I've always loved you deep down and I just didn't know when to say it but I love you."Stu walked over to her and kneeled before her and kissed her hands sweetly to show how much he cared for her. He could definitely feel it in his heart. She was it for him.

Lacey couldn't keep it in anymore and her heart crumbled letting her walls down knowing she loved her best friend in return.

Stu could see her tears and a watery smile as he reached to brush away her tears from her soft skin.

"Awwww darling...please don't cry."He spoke to her softly hating to see her cry.

"Sorry Stu, these are just happy tears. I didn't mean to be such a baby but when you told me you loved me, I came to realize how much I love you too."She giggled a little being silly as she cupped his cheek and caressed his face sweetly.

"You love me too?"He asked with a soft smile to his best friend.

"Mmmmhmmm...I love you Stuart Alexander Bennett. I love you so much more than anything in this world..."Lacey told him as he embraced her close to him as she snuggled into his embrace listening to the sound of his soft heartbeat.

"Do you want me to show how much I love you?"He asked looking down at her as he cupped her chin to look down into her beautiful starry eyes that he loved so much.

"Yeah..."She agreed as he dipped down slowly to enclose his lips letting it brush against her soft feather like lips as she sighed softly against his letting out a small moan.

"I love you Lacey Alexa Charles...so much."Stu whispered to her after breaking their passionate kiss again taking her cheek to cup it and stroke it gently.

"I love you...Stuart...make love to me and show how much you love me."She requested in a sweet voice.

"Gladly, come here you."He chuckled picking her up bridal style as she giggled as he brought her to their bed then he locked the door to make sure no one invaded their privacy then came back to her to ravage her right then and there.

Their kiss was so passionate and romantic as Stu cradled Lacey's head threading his fingers through her long hair as they shared a lip lock embrace on the bed. He smiled breaking their kiss taking in how beautiful she truly was.

"Mmmm...Make love to me big boy."She giggled against his lips as she took off her hair clip putting it on her table letting her long beautiful hair fall like a waterfall against her shoulders.

"Surely beautiful."He chuckled as he kissed her trailing butterfly kisses from her lips slipping in his tongue causing her to moan as their mouths fought in dominance with each other hungry for each other.

He trailed his kisses down the hollow of her throat finding her sweet spot making her cry out in passion.

"Stuart..."Lacey panted against him.

"Oh Lace...this has to go first."He chuckled as the bad boy came out in him ready to slip her t-shirt off of her throwing it somewhere in the room and to reveal she had no bra on underneath.

"You naughty little minx."He laughed seeing her half naked. She was trying to tease him.

"I thought you might like it."She smiled at him.

"Oh I do..."He smirked as he took his mouth enclosing his mouth against her left rosy nipple as she held his head against her eliciting little moans from her turning her on. He repeated the same actions with the right one as well taking care of her.

"You're so beautiful."He boasted earning a blush from the beautiful woman. He made his way down trailing hot scorching kisses to her beautiful washboard abs down to her gorgeous belly button piercing that she got that adorned her caramel skin.

"Kiss me..."She pleaded as he did so slipping back up her body until she sat up and taking off his t-shirt off his torso throwing it somewhere around the bed and still not breaking their tender kiss.

She loved feeling his warm skin underneath her finger tips as they ghosted around his muscles feeling them ripple under her touch.

As they were kissing, Lacey could feel Stu's erection on the side of her stomach knowing how much he wanted her.

"Pants off next missy."The Brit chuckled hoping she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Take them off me then big boy."She giggled teasing him.

"Hips up."He told her as he did some fast work on the buttons and fly taking off her pants to reveal a black thong and began to slip them off as well throwing them off to join the growing pile of their clothes.

"So beautiful..."He said as she blushed under his watch.

"Spread your legs for me baby, I want to taste you so bad."Stu knew how he wanted her.

Lacey listened to his instructions and spread her legs for him and took at her and saw how wet she was for him.

"Wet little girl aren't we..."He chuckled seductively.

He dove his head in tasting her sweet honey depths causing her to buck her hips up letting him taste the rest of her as she whimpered and moaned letting him work his magic on her while holding his head running her fingers through the dark tresses of his curls spurring him further to go on.

She yelped as she felt him lick her clit teasing the little nub with his tongue.

"God Stu..."Lacey cried out in pleasure.

Stu loved the way Lacey screamed his name in pleasure as he continued to taste her honeyed depths while teasing her clit with his fingers feeling how wet she was for him. He knew he was driving her crazy.

Lacey thrashed her head back on her pillows as she was seeing stars as Stu was teasing and pleasuring her at the same time and scratching her nails through his messy hair.

"Baby...I'm gonna cum..."She knew she was close to orgasm feeling a burning sensation in her stomach.

"Mmm cum for me honey..."The Brit knew she was close as her walls contracted as Stu tasted the rest of her catching her essence in his mouth.

"Mmmm...so tasty."He chuckled wiping his mouth as she gasped trying to catch her breath after the delicious torture Stu bestowed upon her.

He returned to slip up her body to kiss her lips letting Lacey taste herself on his lips.

"You don't know how bad I want you."Stu gasped feeling his swollen erection in front of his tight jeans wanting to ravage her beautiful body.

"Take me Stu...please..."Lacey begged him wanting him too.

He sat up to take off his jeans which was pretty difficult as Lacey helped him with it off revealing his large erection as she helped him stepped out them. The brunette beauty crawled at the end of the bed taking his huge erection into her mouth swirling the head of it around the precum that leaked while the big man groaned at how good her tongue felt on him.

"That's it baby...taste me."He told her as she swirled her tongue tasting every inch of him and sucking him off in a gentle and fast motion tasting his sweet and saltiness on her tongue loving his taste.

"Oh yeah babe..."Stu whispered as he ran his fingers through her beautiful long chestnut locks as she teased and pleasured him.

"Mmmmm...so good."She giggled as she smiled up at him as he laughed stroking her cheek before going back to do her work on him.

The thought of him cumming was too soon and stopped her before he could even want to release. He wanted to be inside her so bad.

"Why did you stop sweetie?"Lacey asked him.

"I want you so bad baby it hurts."Stu knew how much he wanted to make love to her.

She smiled as he carried her to the bed laying her down gently as he sat up on top looking down into her beautiful eyes.

Stu hissed clenching his teeth as he entered his beautiful girl feeling how tight she was as she gasped at how huge he really was.

The Brit could see the discomfort on her face and became concerned.

"You okay babe, I didn't hurt you did I?"He apologized looking down at her caressing her cheek to see her slowly opened her eyes to meet with his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I'm okay now baby."She reassured him intertwining her fingers with his getting used to his size.

"Are you sure you're okay?"He was scared to hurt his beautiful lover.

"Honey, I'm okay...Just make love to me already."She smiled up at him to let him know it was okay to continue even though she thought it was sweet that he took care of her while they made love.

"If I hurt you, tell me to stop because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."He told her in his deep accent as he slid his lips up to her forehead.

"I will honey."She smiled up at him with that dazzling smile.

"Just relax and I'll take care of you."He let her know as he kissed her gently.

"I trust you."She nodded as he continued as he slipped out of her for a few seconds than snapped his hips fast in her as she gasped feeling him fill her up.

"Kiss me."She said as he couldn't resist that pout from her as he kissed her fully thrusting fast and gentle elevating his arms against the mattress careful not to hurt her.

Her arms tangled around his thick neck making the kiss deeper while cupping his cheek with her tiny hand.

"You're so tight baby girl...Oh yeah so good."Stu groaned pumping fast in her fast as their moans and cries of pleasure filled the room.

His kisses slid down her beautiful skin to the hollow of her throat finding her sweet spot causing her to purr against him as he kept thrusting in her. Her skin felt so warm as his fingers ghosted against it until he found her breasts trailing his fingers to her nipples teasing them with his fingers and thumbs causing them to erect like pebbles.

"Oh gosh Stu...yeah faster!"Lacey begged him as she wrapped her legs around his muscular back as he clenched his teeth and his hair all a mess from Lace running her fingers through it as he pounded in her.

Her fingers ghosted down his back leaving red scratches from her nails turning him on to go further.

"Baby..."He groaned as he lifted her up sitting her on his lap holding her hips as she bounced up and down on his erection going faster as her nails left crescent marks on his hip dents as he hissed out from the pain but the same time with pleasure as she rode him while her breaths were fast and labored.

Sweat poured from their bodies as their bodies joined as one in a dance of lust,passion,pleasure,and love.

"I'm gonna cum again babe..."Lacey could feel the same burning sensation knowing her orgasm was pending.

"Cum for me sweetheart."Stu smirked against her skin feeling she was so close to the edge of orgasm.

Her walls suddenly clamped down on him milking him for everything he was worth coming down from her ultimate high as he let out a deep grunt till he was spent and let out a few more powerful thrusts until he emptied himself inside of her milking her walls with his hot seed.

Careful not to crush her, he placed his forehead on her's and brushed his lips against her forehead before kissing her on the mouth and resting his head on her chest letting their breaths and heartbeats slow down as she cradled his head gently onto her chest.

"I love you Lace."Stu told her with a bright smile lifting his head to look into her eyes and gave her another soft kiss. He knew he did love her and that was the truth.

"I love you too...so much Stuart Alexander Bennett."She smiled at him after their sweet kiss as her eyes twinkled in his direction.

He pulled out of her gently as they shared a few more sweet kisses.

"Honey..."She said to him.

"Yes love?"He asked as he traced her skin with his fingers.

"Where does this leave us...I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"The brunette asked him as she ran her fingers through his curly locks.

"I guess if that's what you want to call us then sure."He let her know how he felt about her while intertwining his hand with her's and knew how much she loved him in return.

"Okay...just wanted to make sure."She said with a smile now that all her worries went away knowing they were finally together as they both fell in a deep slumber with Stu holding Lacey close to his chest with the moonlight cascading on both of them from the window.


End file.
